ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot This episode takes place after Where the Magic Happens. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and yells at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. Ben tells Azmuth that yelling at him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humongousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor. When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor destroys the forces. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally has enough when Gwen tries to get his attention, so he blasts her into a wall, where she becomes a frozen statue. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan and Ben, where the Perplexahedron begins crumbling down. Aggregor is beating the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel yells at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, where he blames Ben for losing the piece and then disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time (since the original series) in Ultimate Alien. Ultimatrix alien debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *The Sentinel Villains * Ultimate Aggregor * Perplexahedron Guards Aliens used *Humungousaur (accidental transformation; selected alien was Brainstorm) *Ripjaws (first appearance in Ultimate Alien) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes *'Azmuth': Tennyson pay attention this is important. *'Ben': No it isn't, your yelling at us and telling us how stupid we are, that's not helping us to find Aggregor so it's not important. *'Azmuth': (livid) Ben Tennyson you are... (relents) absolutely correct. *'Kevin': He is? *'Gwen': He is. *'Kevin': You get the feeling the same thing has happened to you before? *'Gwen': Deja vu? *'Kevin': Gesundheit.﻿ *'Swampfire': (seen Gwen and Kevin kissing) Why don't you guys get a room?! This place is full of them!﻿ *'Gwen': Don't ignore me! come back! (runs after Aggregor and walks into a new room filled with snow) Hey, I'm talking to you! *'Ultimate Aggregor': But I have no interest in anything you might say. *'Gwen': (Wraps mana around him causing him to stop but Aggregor easily breaks out and walks off. She continues to throw regular mana at him but fails again) *'Ultimate Aggregor': You amuse me less and less.... (extends out arm and shoots water at Gwen causing to fly back) *'Gwen': (grunts and rolls in the snow and gasps as she sees Aggregor in front of her) *'Ultimate Aggregor': I have a map to find... (walks away) *'Gwen': (gasps as she begins to freeze in ice) Aggrego-! (fully frozen) *'Ultimate Aggregor: ...and you have problems of your own. (leaves through a door.)'' *'''Ben: (After seeing the lasers come closer) Lasers call for Chromastone! *'Humungosaur': Humungosaur! (Realizing It´s not Chromastone) If you´re gonna give me the wrong guy all the time, why do you even have a dial? *'Kevin': (After the guard hits Humungosaur) Yes! *'Humungosaur: This makes you happy? Trivia *''Fusion Fall'' has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Gwen and Kevin's second on-screen kiss. *Ben says he considers Kevin as the big brother he never had in this episode, while Kevin says he likes the Kevin Gwen sees when she looks at him and the fact that Ben gave him a second chance despite that he messed up all those other ones, and that he owes Ben and Gwen for changing his life. *Ripjaws is the second alien who hasn't appeared since the original series; the first was Four Arms. *This is the second time Ben tried to become Chromastone, but became a different alien. This happened in Video Games, with Swampfire. *This is the third time that a main character says "Aggregor", when he is defeated, this time was Gwen. *In the Forge of creation( next episode FusionFall are putting in Wildmutt) although he appeared in Fame and this is not his debut Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs